


Bats

by Kayim



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: The bats are as much part of the cave as the giant penny, the glass cases filled with suits and the batmobile.





	Bats

The bats are as much part of the cave as the giant penny, the glass cases filled with suits and the batmobile.

Dick tolerated them, much like he tolerated joking reminders of the green hotpants and the mullet hairstyle. They were just one more part of the world that he inhabited. The first time he’d been caught in a storm of black (a colony, he remembered Bruce explaining to him), he’d tried to scream, but no sound had come out. In hindsight, he’s pleased – he didn’t think he’d ever have lived that one down – but he’d grown accustomed to them. They were always there, no matter what renovations were carried out, or what explosions occurred. 

Until the day Bruce was gone, and the tunnels were empty.

Alone in the cave, wearing the costume he’d sworn never to wear, Dick sat on the floor with his back against the glass cabinet that held his first costume. And he cried.


End file.
